Yugioh Drabbles
by Feathersprite305
Summary: I really love this pairing. Yami/Yugi forever!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, Yami would be jumping Yuugi every five minutes. (snorts)

:OMG-A-DRABBLE-ATTACK!:

SWEET: There was no denying that Yami liked the sweets known as marshmallows. He liked them plain, roasted, mini, large - but most of all when he snatched them from his partner's open mouth.

FEAR: Yuugi admitted that he was afraid at first when he found out that Yami mind crushed anyone who bullied Yuugi. But as he layed in the pharoah's lap, hearing the deep, hypnotic voice lulling him to sleep, he decided having a body-guard wasn't so bad.

LAUGHTER: Yami loved the tinkling sound of Yuugi's childish laughs wandering in the hallway of their soul - even more so when he peeked in and saw that said hikari had dumped red paint on the tomb-raider.

POUT: Yami felt his eye twitch when those amethyst eyes went wide, the pearl pink lip jut out, and the audible whine begin - but seriously. How was he supposed to sneak a life-sized statue of Kuriboh and the Dark magician family into the house without anyone noticing?

NOISE: Yami loved the sounds Yuugi made when the dark's hand brushed over a sensitive spot on the lights body. But he loved it even more when that squeak turned into a pleasure-filled moan.

GREED: Duke stared at the pharoah with wide eyes. Really, all he had done was pat Yuugi on the shoulder for his final marks in math. Said teen was nestled under the spirits arm, staring amusedly at the scene. Duke finally found his voice. "Did you just growl at me?"

MUSIC: Yami loved the sound of the piano as Yuugi's gentle fingers skimmed over the keys, pressing in a rhythym that lulled everyone into a peaceful state. Joey, Tristan, Duke, and even Kaiba and Mokuba were settled against each other in a slump. Yami stared at the happy expression on his hikari's face, and winced as Yuugi hit a sour note. He began over, humming slightly to the tune as they drifted back into their own worlds.

CUPID: Yami watched in amusement as Joey and Kaiba bantered back and forth. He stared in shock when Yuugi stood up and screeched, "DAMMIT, YOU TWO!! I'VE GOT A TEST TO STUDY FOR AND YOU'RE NOT MAKING IT EASY!! JUST SHUT UP AND ASK EACH OTHER OUT ALREADY!! STOP BUGGING EVERYONE WITH YOUR SEXUAL TENSION!!" To which the two flushed bright red and clamped their mouths shut. Though Yami was certain that they clasped hands under the table later.

KNOWLEDGE: Yami frowned as he watched memory after memory of Yuugi's past float by. His mother was killed in a car accident, his father took off to a gig around the world to pay for Yuugi, and his grandfather trapped in a shadow magic-induced coma. _So much...you've been through so much, little light._ He thought gazing down at the slumbering boy in his arms. _You know what true pain is..._ Yami watched Yuugi take a hit, Joey and Tristan slumped against a wall. Yami smiled as Yuugi reached out to help them. _But, you've made a difference for people. You use that knowledge so well._

HEAT: Yami felt as though he was on fire as he crushed his hikari's body to his own. He felt flames lick at his face, neck, legs, arms, everywhere...He knew he was playing an even more dangerous game than with shadows. But he couldn't care less. The fire was something he could bear.

ADDICTION: Yuugi swallowed hard as Yami crept up to him, finally seeing the face of the spirit. The crimson eyes seem to pierce his own, sending warning bells ringing through his head. The spirit spoke. "Do you know what you do to me?" Yuugi shook his head. The spirit threaded his fingers in the youngers hair, tugging the boy closer to his face. "I'm so dizzy...like I'm drunk...you're like a drug, what you do to me...I want to show you how..." With that, he pressed their mouths together. Hard.

FLOWERS: Yami smiled as Yuugi whizzed this way and that, dodging Joey and Tristan's attempts to catch the small teen. He had created a room that everyone could visit, and filled it with daisies, daffodils, buttercups, and all sorts of wildflowers. He snickered as Ryou wound a patch of sunflowers into Bakura's hair, making the tomb-raider scowl. He grinned as Yuugi leapt up and landed on top of Duke. Yuugi giggled out an apology of sorts, and dashed over to Yami. He tugged excitedly at the sleeve. Yami pinned a lily in the hikari's hair.

FLAVORS: Yami smiled as Yuugi squashed his face against the glass. The fresh, warm aroma of vanilla, chocolate, and mint-chocolate chip seduced his nose._Yami, what flavor are you going to get?_ He scanned the flavors._The one that tastes best on you_ He felt, rather than heard, Yuugi screech at him through the mind link._PERVERT!!_

TEARS: Yuugi felt the wetness on his face before he realized it was tears. He looked up as he remembered collasping after the duel with Pegasus(1). His eyes went wide as he stared up into the crimson eyes of the pharoah. "I.. was worried you wouldn't wake up..." The spirit mumbled, his eyes never leaving Yuugi's. The boy smiled warmly at the spirit. "Don't worry. I don't plan on napping any time soon." Yami chuckled.

TIME: Yami felt the connection break as the duel ended. Yuugi was crying on the ground, sorrow and regret filling his screams.Yami-no, Atemu, knew this would eventually happen. They had no more warnings. They had run out of time.

LEATHER: Yami liked leather. A lot. Be it belts, pants, shirts, jackets, or even underwear. But he adored his sweet, innocent hikari dressing up in an outfit made of leather. Especially when the teen was crying his name as he peeled off said outfit.

FUR: Yami sneezed as the beast curled up on the hikari's lap. Why, oh why did Yuugi have to have a cat? Yami had always been more partial to dogs, having owned many back in his time. But each time he asked, Yuugi gave a lovely answer. "It has the same eyes as you." The cat stayed.

MOVIES: Yami winced as another victim was brutally slashed in half on screen. It didn't help that the theatre was surround-sound, making the ghastly noises even louder. Why had Joey picked BLOOD ZOMBIES 3? The hikari's had long ago buried their faces into the yami's chests. Joey was buried under Kaiba's arm, while Duke had taken refuge in Tristan's jacket. Yami looked down to see Yuugi shaking like a leaf. No doubt nightmares would be plaguing his sleep for a while. But, he asked Yami to cuddle, so really. What was the problem again?

TASTE: Yami loved the taste of the new world. The taste of drinks, the food, the taste of everything. But what he especially enjoyed was a treat that couldn't be bought in a store. The treat and taste he loved the most was the sweet, innocent flavor of his hikari's lips.

NAMES: Tenshi, meaning angel. Hikari, meaning light. Aibou, meaning partner. Pharoah had plenty of names for Yuugi. Sweet one, Little one, Kind one. Partner, Light. But the one name he said the most was: _Lover of mine_.

SMILE: Yuugi smiled as he watched a boy with brown hair dash away from him. The boy said that he was on his way to the new duel academy. Yuugi had given him Winged Kuriboh as a good luck token. He felt Yami in the faded reminder of their link. Yami nodded his head approvingly. The wheels had been set in motion once more...

END: Yuugi sighed as the moniter beeped. He was almost at the end of his life. His grayed hair was splayed out on the pillow. He peered out the window at his grandson, who was dashing about with Kuriboh in tow. He chuckled at the sight as Dark Magician flew into the brown creature, a young girl having put bows in his hair. Yuugi smiled wider. The beeping began to slow. Yugi felt so sleepy, but he had to stay just a bit longer. He silently thanked the heavens for all that had happened in his life. The beeping had stopped.

TOGETHER: Yuugi stood at the shore of a beach. He breathed in the salty air. His body was 14 again, his eyes sparkled, and he could move easy. He looked up at the sound of his name being called. Yami stood a few feet away, waving at the lover he had waited for years to see again. Yuugi ran into his embrace, happy now that nothing could tear them apart. They were finally...together.

HELL: Meanwhile, a certain brunette was burning in hell, staring up at the perfect couple just out of her reach. Anzu knew she would be claimed by the devil. But even he couldn't rip her from the spot where she sat. So he was content to letting her watch the two play on the beach of Eternity. She smiled, not of contempt, but of joy. She giggled as a flame shot up her back. Two angels and a devil. What _were_ the odds?

:

Well, this was a son of a bitch to write.

Yuugi: (crying)

What the hell?

Yuugi: S-so beautiful, wahhhh!!

Ok, then. If you want yuugi to stop crying so that I can get back to writing again, review.

Yami: the most amazing thing about this was that she alternated between her left eye and her right. The whole time she was writing. Amazing.

(1): Pegasus friggen' creeps me out. He's like a white haired michael jackson.


End file.
